Scary Stories
by Aspen Starlight
Summary: Ziva knows that Tony would not be able to resist the temptation of looking through her computer. So, she teaches him a little lesson about snooping through other people's stuff. Sequel of sorts to Horror Stories.


**Title: **Scary Stories

**Author:** Lady Black-Malfoy

**Summary: **Ziva knows that Tony would not be able to resist the temptation of looking through her computer. So, she teaches him a little lesson about snooping through other people's stuff. Sequel of sorts to Horror Stories.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the NCIS characters, just borrowing so that I can torture my favorite character a bit. Poor Tony.

**AN:** So, I've had this idea ever since I wrote Horror Stories. Just poking a little fun at our fandom and the stories in it. I certainly don't mean any disrespect if you write these types of stories, though. _Stuff in italics is the story that Tony is reading. _Hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And please, let me know what you think of it. Thanks! :D

* * *

**Scary Stories**

**

* * *

**

Anthony DiNozzo was bored. And when Anthony DiNozzo got bored, he usually tried to think of things that would annoy his coworkers, thus curing his boredom. That particular Wednesday was no different, and he was currently annoying the hell out of Timothy McGee by throwing pieces of a pink eraser at the man's head as he worked on Tony's computer.

The stupid thing had for some reason decided that it wanted to just up and die while he was in the middle of writing a report- at three in the morning no less. After debating the merits and drawbacks of discharging his weapon into the frozen screen he had a brilliant idea. While he usually would have called a tech to come in and fix it, he decided to wait. And boy, was he happy he had, because now he was shamelessly enjoying watching the tech-savvy Tim struggle with a piece of technology for once.

"How's it going there McNerd?" He grinned as he ripped off another piece of eraser, and off it went flying towards the other agent, hitting the man's forehead before bouncing off. "Having some troubles in paradise?"

"'ould yo' 'ut 'hat ou'!" came the garbled response.

Glancing at the man on the carpeted floor, around whom it looked like a pink eraser had exploded, Tony saw that there was a small flashlight in his mouth. Well, that explained the mumbling.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak McGreek," he said, leaning back in his other coworker's desk chair. Ziva David was currently down in the lab with NCIS's resident goth and forensic scientist, Abby Sciuto.

Since Tim was working on Tony's faulty computer and running a search program for their recent case on his own system, he was relegated to the Israeli's desk for now. She had even let him borrow her log-in, since Tim had mentioned that maybe it was Tony's account that was messed up. In any case, he was itching to go through her desktop and documents, just because. His conscious had won out though, arguing that it was a violation of the woman's trust and she would probably take one of her shiny knives to his…Well, he didn't like to think about it.

"I said," Tim started, having gotten rid of the flashlight, "would you cut that out. Shouldn't you be writing that report for Gibbs. That's the whole reason why Ziva actually let you near her computer unsupervised."

Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was their team leader. The man could be extremely scary at times, especially if something was late. It didn't really matter whether it was a person or a paper. Tony just laughed though, not worried since he knew he'd get it done. He grabbed the mouse for the computer and shook it. "Why do you make that sound like it's bad thing. It's not like I'm going to go through her e-mails." He paused thoughtfully, then added, "Or search history."

"I'm pretty sure that you'd have a hard time understanding anything anyway," Tim said, and Tony shot him a curious glance over the desk. The man grinned and explained, "She sets her default language as Hebrew. And it's password protected, so you can't change it."

"What! How the hell am I supposed to type up my report then?"

"You can use more than one language in Microsoft Word you know." At the blank look on Tony's face Tim just sighed and grabbed the flash light before muttering, "Of course you don't. You know what, just forget I said anything."

"Not that difficult." He happily ignored the glare from Tim and eyed Ziva's desktop with trepidation. There were a few icons he recognized, thankfully one of those being Microsoft Word. Double clicking the icon, he waited while the program loaded, and flicked some more eraser at Tim.

Twenty minutes later he hit the last period and pressed the print button, then reached for a flash drive so he could save the file. He plugged it into the right port, and went to go save it. However, before he got to the graphic that indicated Save As, he noticed something.

Microsoft Word kept a log of recently saved files, and one in particular marked _Chapter Thirteen_, caught Tony's eye. Surreptitiously, he raised his eyes and glanced around the bull pen, checking for both Ziva and Gibbs who were both well known for sneaking up on people. Seeing neither, he turned back to the screen and clicked on the file. It quickly came up and he saw curiously that it looked like a story of some sort. There were areas highlighted in bright yellow, along with comments down the sides of the page. After checking one more time that no one was paying attention to him, he began reading.

_Tibbs glared at his agents before snapping, "Tommy, my office." _

_The senior agent cringed, but nevertheless got up and followed their fearless leader towards the elevator bay. Lisa and McGregor both looked at each other and grinned._

Tony did a double take. He recognized the names. They were the names of the characters in Tim's book, _Deep Six_, that were based on the team. Tibbs was supposed to be Gibbs, Tommy was Tony, McGregor was Tim, and Lisa was Ziva. He was a little hesitant to go on though, because the last time he had read something like this he had been introduced to the meaning of slash. And that didn't go well. But there was no way that Ziva would write that. Was there?

"_He is a dead fish, yes?" Lisa asked, lounging back in her desk chair. The American idioms always tripped her up, but she tried. _

"_The expression is 'dead meat'," McGregor said, waving brightly at the nervous looking Tommy where he waited for an elevator with Tibbs. "And yes, he will be."_

"_It is his own fault. He should have had his cell phone on. Rule number three."_

"_Never be unreachable."_

A very important rule. It was never pleasant to be on the receiving end of that lecture.

_The elevator opened and after the occupants rushed out, Tibbs went in, trailed by Tommy. Before the doors shut, Tibbs shot a glare across the bull pen towards the two spying agents, who quickly became busy with something. _

Ha! Serves them right for laughing. That glare could take down a Marine at fifty yards.

_Uncomfortable silence filled the elevator, as Tibbs just stood there for a moment before he reached out and flicked the emergency switch. The lights in the box dimmed, and the elevator stopped. Seconds later, Tommy found himself pinned up against the steel wall, with Tibbs suddenly in his face. _

"_What the hell were you thinking?" the man growled, emphasizing his anger by pushing harder. "Rule number three."_

"_Never be unreachable," Tommy stuttered, turning his face away from Tibbs. He could not met the icy blue eyes without shuddering. "I know Boss."_

"_Apparently you don't." Tibbs released him violently, stepping towards the other side of the small box and reaching for his belt. "You know the drill. Drop 'em."_

Tony's mind stuttered to a halt, and he stared in horror at the screen.

"Are you enjoying what you are seeing?" a familiar voice purred from behind him.

He let out a loud yelp, releasing the mouse as if it was a rat, and turned wide-eyed to look at Ziva who had snuck up on him. A smirk was on her face and she stalked around the partition to behind the desk.

"Wha-?" he glanced at the screen again, momentarily lost for words. "What? I-I mean no!"

"Really Tony? You dislike my writing that much." She was practically on top of him, placing her hands firmly on the computer chair's hand rests and trapping him. He looked and felt like a wild animal cornered.

"N-n-o. It's just, I've gotta grab my- Yeah. I'll be right-" He hastily scrambled out of the chair, and she let him pass, an easy grin on her face. Tim had paused his work on the computer to watch the flustered Tony rush past and towards the elevators.

It seemed Tony realized what he was standing in front of, though, and instead he veered towards the stairs. Ziva watched him go and turned to Tim when he asked, "Did you and Abby get it set-up?"

"He will not know what kicked him."

* * *

Tony heard her before he saw her, the loud techno music echoing down the hallway. It sounded exactly how his mind felt right now- electric. He was almost positive that his brain had short circuited somewhere between _belt_ and _Drop 'em_, and he was pretty sure that he looked more than a little insane. So he went to Abby, since she could usually take his mind off of anything.

He turned the corner, and could now make out his friend's voice. "You should totally get one of these Bossman. You just pop this, and volia! Your knife. Pretty cool, huh."

He smiled as he heard the excitement in Abby's voice, although he was a bit surprised to hear that Gibbs was still in there with her. There was a small nervous tic that suddenly appeared in his eye, but he was determined to ignore it, so he waltzed through the lab's door. However, he paused in the middle of the threshold, and paled at the sight that greeted him.

Belts. Over thirty of them, all laid out on one of the lab's steel tables. Small ones, big ones, thick ones, thin ones. The only one that really registered with him was the rather large brown belt in Gibbs' hands. The two glanced over at him, and he realized that the whimpering sound had come from him.

"Hey Tony! I was just showing Gibbs these awesome belt knives," Abby said, her black pigtails bobbing with her face as she nodded towards Gibbs who stood next to her. Tony wasn't paying much attention to that though, as his eyes were still fixated on the piece of leather in his boss' hands. "Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"I said," she dragged out, "aren't these belts awesome?"

"They're great," he muttered, raising a hand and rubbing the back of his head nervously while slowly backing towards the door. "I think I forgot something up in the bull pen though, so I'm just gonna-"

Abby watched him go with confused eyes, but once he was out of sight she turned to Gibbs and grinned. When his eyes sparkled back, her own eyes widened and her jaw dropped. He handed her the belt and asked gruffly, "Ziva?"

She gently took the offered leather, and said sheepishly, "Let's just say Tony won't be snooping through her stuff for a very, very long time."


End file.
